


Abandon All Hope

by SupernaturallyCass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Angst, Bad Parent Chuck Shurley, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Chuck Shurley Being an Asshole, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Smut Brigade, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic John Winchester, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Mary Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Neglectful John Winchester, Protective Anna Milton, Protective Gabriel, Romantic Fluff, Verbal Abuse, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyCass/pseuds/SupernaturallyCass
Summary: Charles Novak and John Winchester abandon their sons upon discovering their sexuality. Gabriel takes his brother with him to safe place for kids abandoned by their parents. Cas and Dean meet and instantly there's a connection.





	1. Chapter 1

"I can not believe that you are my son Castiel. After all that I've given to you, this is how you repay me? By sleeping in the same bed with a boy?" Chuck lifted his hand and swung it forward until it made contact with Castiel's cheek causing the 8 year old to whimper and look down at the floor. "I....I'm sorry fathe-"

"Get out of my house Castiel. You are no longer my child. You're no longer a member of this family." Castiel looked up at his dad with a look of hurt in his eyes, and the tears fell instantly down his cheeks.

"But.....w-why? I love you dad please don't make me leave. I....I'm sorry." Chuck grabbed Castiel by his arm rather tightly, which made him cry out as his dad dragged him toward the front door. "No......no please I'm just a kid .....dad ....please ......no....." His father wasn't listening as he pulled the front door open, shoving Cas out the door and slamming it shut. Cas turned and knocked at the door screaming for his father to let him in but all the lights started turning off and Cas fell to his knees, curling up against the door. Pulling his knees up to his chest, Cas allowed the tears to fall and small sobs ripped through his chest as he sat there all night.

Sometime during the night Cas fell asleep leaning against the door because when he woke up it was morning and the birds were singing. Cas was thankful that it was spring time otherwise he would have frozen to death had it been winter. It wasn't his intention to have his dad find out he liked boys it just happened.

He had been at a sleepover at a friend's house when the kid's mom caught them sleeping in the same bed, snuggled up to each other. They had removed their pajamas because it got too hot in the night and when the mom found them she screamed and called Chuck instantly. It was late in the night and Chuck was furious when he arrived. Cas sat in the backseat of the car silently the whole car ride home, too scared of what his father would say. Once they arrived home however, Chuck released his anger upon Cas repeatedly. Cas became very familiar with the closet, sat in the dark confined space screaming for his dad to let him out. When Chuck did let him out finally it had already been 3 hours and Cas was exhausted. Chuck stared at Cas the anger was still evident on his face and he shook his head.

_"I can not believe you're my son......."_

Cas sat with his back against the frame of the front door playing with his fingers in his lap when the front door opened. Chuck walked out holding luggage bags in his hands and Cas watched him with confusion as Chuck threw the bags off of the porch and turned to walk back into the house, but not before looking down at Cas and shaking his head. Cas stood up and began to follow Chuck inside, "Daddy please....I'm sorry." Chuck turned around then gripped Cas by his shirt and shoved him backwards then closed the door again. Cas stared at the door for a few minutes before he dropped his head down, turning away from the door and slowly moving to sit on the steps.

Cas let the tears fall down his cheeks as he sniffles softly,  _why am_ _I_ _like this? Why can't I just be a normal kid?_  Cas sat on the porch for about 15 minutes before his brother Gabriel showed up, parking in front of the house and quickly walking up the walk to where Cas was sitting.

"Gabriel!" Cas jumped up, running into his brother's embrace in which Gabriel lifted him into his arms. He held the sobbing boy in his arms rubbing his back gently.

"I'm here little brother, I'm here."

The front door opened and Chuck walked out standing at the top of the steps, "you take that filthy thing away from my house, both of you are never show your faces here." Gabriel glared at Chuck, still holding tight to a tearful Castiel as he stepped forward to grab the luggage that laid in the yard.

"Cassie, I'm gonna set you down for a minute okay?" The whimpering child gripped Gabriel tighter.

"No he'll hurt me."

"He won't Cas, I'll protect you always."

And Gabriel did just that, taking his younger brother far from the reaches of their father, never to show himself or Cas anywhere near the house.


	2. Chapter 2

*3 months later*

"Hey Dean, do you think you can help Sammy with his hands, he's made a mess all over." Mary said softly as she watched her 3 year old son throw his cake everywhere. The older child groaned as he sat across from his baby brother but reluctantly stood up to grab a paper towel.

Dean was always looking after his brother Sam, what with their mom always taking extra shifts at the hospital and their dad always on the road. But he was willing enough, as he cleaned up his brother and his own mess at the table.

"Can I go outside and play with my friends now?"

Mary smiled softly at Dean but gestured toward the door, "be back no later than 6pm." Dean had already left the kitchen and went out the back door by then.

2 hours later a knock came at the Winchesters door. It was their neighbour from across the street and she looked angry as Mary answered the door, with Dean rushing in past her.

"Louise, is everything alright?"

"No, Mary, it isn't. I caught that son of yours," her hand was shaking as she pointed her bony finger at the boy behind Mary, "with his hands all over my boy, they were kissing."

Of course Mary had known of her son's choice to love boys, she had accepted it long ago. Her worry now was only what her husband would think, him being on the road as often as he was made it easier but when he was home, the way he treated Dean was already bad enough; she could only imagine how much worse it could get with something such as this.

"I will have a talk with him."

"No need I already called your husband, he's on his way home."

The look on Mary's face, devastation, betrayal, and slight anger with her son for choosing to live the way he did.

"Why did you do that? You don't realize what you've done." Quickly Mary turned to her son, a sadness in her eyes, "go up to your room Dean, now."

Turning back to face the angry woman in front of her, Mary sighed heavily, "thank you for bringing him home. I have to go now." Mary closed the door and leaned her forehead against it taking a deep breath before she turned, with her son still standing at the foot of the stairs, "I thought I told you to go upstairs, go now, I can try to calm your father before he gets to you, go on."

Dean hurried up the stairs, running into his bedroom and closing the door, locking it behind him.

Moments later there was shouting downstairs, and the sound of shattering glass. Instant fear gripped Dean as he hid under his bed, and suddenly loud banging came at his door.

"DEAN YOU OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"

He couldn't move, he couldn't think, and instantly the tears poured from his eyes when his dad kicked down the door and rushed into the room. "Come out from where you're hiding you little freak or it'll be worse for you than it already is." Still Dean remained under the bed, by this point he was shaking. His father began trashing his room, throwing photos from the walls, tossing clothing everything, he even broke Dean's favorite Red Hood figure -something that was special to him from his grandfather, Henry.

"I'm gonna count to 5, then I'm getting my gun."

"John, he's just a boy." Mary's soft but stern voice came from outside of the room.

"Mary, I'm not getting into it with you, this boy, he's a sinner. He's not even my son anymore. You hear that boy? You can get your diseased ass out of my house."

John walked out of the room leaving the door wide open, Dean could hear them arguing as they retreated downstairs. He knew he couldn't just walk down the stairs and leave out the front door so Dean crawled out from under his bed and jumped from his window. It wasn't that far of a jump from the second floor and Dean had snuck out of the house many times before, so he mastered landing in the bushes without injuring himself.

Once he was on the ground, he took off running, not knowing where he was going to go but he knew he needed to be far as away from the house as possible without looking back. Dean ran for what felt like hours, it was a hot for the end of summer and he couldn't run any longer. Dehydration slowly took over and everything slowly began to blur eventually fading coming to black and Dean collapsed on the side of the road.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello frens, this is my first attempt at a kid!fic be gentle with me.

Dean woke up to the sound of frantic voices, his head hurt, and he couldn't see, "Michael I need more saline, stat."

The voice was female, gentle, almost motherly and Dean was drawn to it instantly. He tried to move his arms but they had been tied down, which wouldn't have been such an issue if he could see. Panic set in almost instantly as Dean struggled against the restraints, but being only about 60 lbs it didn't really have much of an effect.

"Hey, it's okay, shhh you're safe."

Suddenly a bright light shined into his eyes, causing him to wince a small whimper escaping his lips, "please I'm sorry." Still his hands remained bound, held securely by safety straps that were attached to the bed. 

"Calm down, you're not in any danger."

"Anna it's not helping, he's clearly in distress."

"Are you a registered nurse, Michael? No I didn't think so, I know what I'm doing."

Dean could hear them clear as day now, his vision slowly coming into focus as he looked at the woman in front of him. Her hair was a mix of brown and red, her facial features were gentle, youthful, and Dean felt he could trust her.

"Where am I?" His voice cracked slightly and he felt the dryness in his throat.

"My brother found you on the side of the road, you had fallen, you were dehydrated so he brought you here. What were you doing out there all alone like that?"

A small whimper escaped him again as he shifted a bit, "I was running, from my dad...he found out that....." he trailed off with his words as he looked away, he could feel the tears before they pricked on the side of his eyes, falling down his small cheeks before a soft sob escaped his lips.

"It's okay you don't need to talk about it hon, Michael can you get me some water please?" 

Once the words left her mouth, Michael left to retrieve the water, returning minutes later cup in hand. Smiling softly she took the cup from her brother, and finally -after what seemed like a lifetime to Dean- she removed the straps from his hands, handing him the cup.

"Sorry about the restraints, you had a bit of fight in you when you got here, couldn't have you harming yourself."

Dean took the cup from her, hands shaking slightly as he brought it to his parched lips, and he drank it fast, god was he thirsty. Chuckling softly, Anna reached out for the cup and Dean handed it to her a smile forming on his small lips, "thank you miss."

"You're welcome, you may call me Anna if you'd like. What's your name?"

"I'm Dean. Where am I?" Shifting so he was sitting up better, Dean reached up to scratch his head.

"Well technically, we live here, but this is a sanctuary Dean....for children abandoned by their families...." she trailed off her words as Dean's expression changed and he began crying. She felt the pain deeply of the child in front of her. She leaned forward, extending her arms toward him, and without hesitation Dean jumped into her arms, his body shaking as he sobbed into her embrace.

"Shh it's okay, I got you." Gently she rubbed the sobbing boy's back, her breathing calm as she released him, "tell me what happened. If you want to." Sitting back against the bed, Dean played with his fingers in his lap, and he looked up at her, the tears still in his eyes.

"I kissed one of my friends, he wanted to try it. My father was going to kill me, I mean he threatened me, so I ran."

"I am so sorry that happened, Dean. If you would like you may stay here for a while, we could try to find other family of yours for you to stay with, the choice is yours."

Dean shrugged his shoulders as he glanced around the room, his eyes stopping as they reached the open door. There, standing in the doorway, was a young boy about his age, he was staring at Dean curiously. His hair was touseled, falling in front of his eyes, he wore a small trench coat that was a little big for him. Dean smiled softly as he waved at the boy and the boy laughed in response.

"Castiel, what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in class?" Anna spoke to him with an authority that even made Dean straighten up.

Huffing softly, Cas stared at Dean a few seconds longer and sprinted off. Dean looked back to Anna, she was smiling at him, "feeling better?"

Dean nodded a few times, falling silent, he had an instant draw to that boy and he felt it. Anna laughed softly, rising from her seat, "let's get you some new clothes, would you like that?" Again he only nodded at her, hopping down off the bed and she led him away. Dean knew he had found something good here, and he was hoping he could stay for a while


	4. Chapter 4

Anna had been so kind to Dean, showing him around the campus of what he discovered used to be a private school, complete with dorms and everything. He didn't end up starting classes today, which was a concern he had made known to Anna as she showed him to his room.

Dean didn't do well around new kids, his main concern being he wouldn't fit in. So rather then force anything on Dean too soon, Anna told him he could hang out in his room and come out to socialize when he felt he was ready.

After she left the room, closing the door gently as she went, Dean curled up on the bed, and allowed himself to cry. He cried for the boy that loved secretly, until his mother walked in on him kissing his best friend in their underwear. He cried for his loss of family, although he was certain he could learn to love it here. But mostly, Dean cried for himself, the bravery he had in running from his own home, the strength he had not to give up completely.

Dean cried for what seemed like hours, falling asleep some time between, only waking when a light knock came to his door. He jolted awake, taking a few moments to recollect where he was before slowly climbing off the bed to open the door.

It was the boy he had seen earlier, Castiel, this time his hair was away from his eyes, but he still had that trench coat on. But the hair nor the clothing is what threw Dean's heart in the air, no it was the boy's eyes. The soft color held the sky, with a dark ring of blue around the iris.

Taking a small step forward, Dean smiled at the boy in front of him.

"You're Castiel right? I'm Dean."

He extended his hand out to the still silent boy, standing awkwardly for a few seconds before dropping it to his side.

"Not much of a talker I see."

Cas stared innocently at Dean, still unmoving, still not speaking, and Dean looked away for a brief moment.

"You said your name is Dean, I like that name."

Glancing back to Castiel, a small smile made its way to his face, "thanks, I....I like your name too." Dean could feel the slight flush of his cheeks as Cas continued staring at him.

"Would you like to come in?"

Cas nodded a few times before he entered the room, sitting directly in front of Dean's bed. Admittedly Dean was intrigued by this boy, he was different, awkward even, but something about the way he carried himself seemed almost angelic.

"So uh, Castiel... would it be alright if I just called you Cas?"

Cas cocked his head to the side as he looked at Dean, shrugging his shoulders, "I don't see why not, it is a shortened version of my name. My brother Gabriel calls me Cassie."

Dean stared at the mysterious blue eyed boy curiously, "everyone just calls me Dean." A soft giggle came from the smaller boy as Dean moved to sit next to him.

"I think just Dean is great."

Again Dean felt the flush rush to his cheeks, and he turned his head away.

If it were not for the fact they had been called for dinner, it is quite possible that Dean and Cas would have spent the entire night talking about their likes and dislikes. Dean discoveing Cas also has an affinity for being unknowingly hilarious, with his basic lack of knowledge for sarcasm, jokes going over his head, and the outright adorable nature of the boy.

They had decided to become best friends, helping each other when one was feeling sad, doing chores around campus together, and sitting next to each other during their studies. They were practically inseparable, joined at the hip, except of course at night where they'd be in their own rooms thinking about what fun shenanigans they'd be getting into the next day.

Cas enjoyed Dean's company just as much as Dean enjoyed his, so when more boys joined the campus after Gabriel had helped them escape, it was recommended that Cas and Dean share a room. They didn't hesitate, sharing a room with your best friend was the going to be best thing in the world for both of them.

It was the best, for the first three years, in which the boys remained at their closest, but eventually hormomes came into play, and everything suddenly became different, but not for the worst.

 


End file.
